


The one

by KinkyLuthor



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, evalise - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, Lesbians, M/M, greys anatomy - Freeform, love is love, scandle, shonda rhimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Eve and Annalise are more than old friends. What happens when they reconnect with each other in a court room full of people? Will Annalise realize that Eve has been the one she has been waiting for her entire life or will she continue to shun the love that Eve provides?





	

Eve Pov.  
"Are you ready?"   
I was blanking out and could barely hear the faint voice of my friend on the phone.  
"Uh yeah" I hold the phone tighter and try not to let my shaky hands drop it to the floor.  
"Don't be afraid. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you" my friends voice was confident and happy. Everything that I surely wasn't.

I was standing outside of a court room, and inside that court room the love of my life was rambling on about her client trying her hardest to win the conformation that her client was not guilty.

My stomach started to turn flips.  
"I'm not so sure about this anymore" my voice was shaky and I felt like I just might throw up.

"Don't be silly! You flew there just for her. If you don't talk to her you never might"

I sigh. My friend was right. It was now or it was never. 

Think only good thoughts. Think about how much you love her. Think about when you guys used to go out on dates. Remember her smiles. Good thoughts.

I smile. My stomach stopped doing flips and I no longer felt like I needed to puke all over the semi clean floors.

"Okay I'm going" I exclaim to my friend in a confident voice I  wasn't entirely sure belonged to me.  
"Great! Call me and tell me how it goes" 

Click.

That was it my friend was gone and the line went flat. I sighed and took the phone off my ear and placed it in my jacket pocket.

This is it eve. This is it.

I push open the two wooden doors and a few people take a quick glance at me. I slide into the first free space I can find that's the nearest to the door.

"My client was never there. In fact I think you personally placed him on the scene because of who my client is. For his race to be exact"

Annalise was talking fast and she had anger in her voice. Instead of seeing an aspiring talented lawyer standing in a court trying to convince the jury of a clients innocence I just saw Annalise. Smiley and trying to study while I hug on her and tell her that we should ditch the books and get ice cream.

"SIR IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HAVE MADE MULTIPLE RACIALLY UNACCEPTABLE COMMENTS TO MY CLIENT?!"

"OBJECTION. SPECULATION!!!"

I was knocked out of my short memory of what me an Annalise used to be by the yelling between lawyers. I was almost shocked at the yelling , before I totally realized that yelling always followed behind Annalise when she was in court.

Annalise turns to the crowd.   
"People of color are the most commonly known to be set up. They are the best People to put into a crime because the non people of color will not for a second question if a POC commits a crime"

Annalise glances at me and then looks away before swirling her head back around to catch another clear look at me.   
My face flushes red.

She saw me.

For a minute I contemplated leaving. Just getting up and leaving. But I took a few deep breaths and stayed.

Annalise turns back to the jury "I have nothing else to say" she takes her seat by her client and doesn't try to get another look at me until the court has been dismissed.

I sit in my seat and wait for the court room to empty out, Annalise too stays behind and cleans up her papers fairly slowly. She waves her student off and he leaves the court room at least 5 minutes before she even makes her way close to the door.

I slide out of my seat and stand up.   
"Annalise" I say as stretch my hand out in front of me for her to shake.  
She stands very still in front of me and just looks me up and down. I can feel my face flushing red , I force myself not to pull my hand down. I knew how Annalise worked. She was looking me over for changes. She wanted to make sure I hadn't changed since she lasted seen me. Annalise hated changes.

"So are you gonna shake my hand?" I say very shyly feeling my face burn with heat.  
"No" she pushes my hand away and pulls me into a hug instead. "I hug close friends"

I let my self smile as I hug her back. My hands lay on the center of her back just a few inches from totally cupping her butt. I laugh in my head and tell myself to refrain from the temptation.

She let's go and grabs my shoulders.  
"So what are you here for?  
"I just came to visit" I say hoping that she didn't think I was here to help her with her newest case.

"That's great. Wanna go out?" She says with a smile on her face as she holds the door open for me.  
I look at her for a moment before walking through the open door.  
"Actually I would love to" 

Annalise smiles and follows behind me.  
"Now you know usually we can't be seen together but since we aren't on a case together, we could hold hands if we really wanted to" she laughs. It was very clear that she was joking.

Do it anyway.

I grab her hand ant intertwine our fingers. She looks at me shocked.  
"I mean you said we could"  
She laughs and tightens her grip on my hand.  
"I did didn't I?"

 

Annalise Pov.

"You know it's kinda funny" I take a sip of the water that Eve forced me to get before continuing my sentence. "I was just thinking about you the other day"

"You were?" I see her face flush pink as soon as I implied I was thinking of her.  
"Yes I was"  
"Oh how come?" She looks down at her menu as if she doesn't really care about the why.  
I laugh. "Because I missed you"

She looks up from her menu and gives me her biggest smile.  
"See you do care" I say as I try my hardest not to stare at her.  
She shrugs. "Well yeah I care ann .... I mean Annalise .... I Lo- ... we are friends"  
I laugh at her slip up.

"Are you guys ready to order?" A young girl stands by our table with a note pad in her hands.  
"I'm not" I saw in a low voice. I was upset that she had interrupted the moment me and Eve were having.  
Eve looks up at the girl and smiles.  
"Hi hunny , um no we aren't ready yet. Maybe you could come back?"  
The girl smiles and nods before walking away.

"You know Ann if you wanna be alone with me you should have just said so" she flips her hair and smirks at me.  
"I want to be alone with you"  
She looks at me shocked. "Are you serious Ann? Because I can't be doing th-"  
I slide my cup farther away from me. "I am serious. We should be alone. I need some help on a case"

Eve sits back in her seat and slumps down just a tad bit. She was clearly disappointed in my response.  
"Plus I need to catch up with you"

I stand up and put on my coat.  
"So what do you say Eve? Wanna catch up"  
She sighs and stands up.  
"Ann you know I'd love to catch up"  
My chest sinks every time she calls me Ann and I try not to look too inlove with her every time she says it. After all I was the one who broke us off and I was the one who got married to a man that barely loved me to say the least and I was the one that had denied her on and off again. Over all I was the one that ruined us, I ruined the best thing that I've ever had.

"Great" I say as I make my way towards the door. "Meet you at my place"  
I walk out of the clear glass doors and don't look back assuming that Eve is somewhere behind me and make my way to my car.

 

Eve Pov.

I waited behind at the restaurant to tell the nice young lady that we were leaving. I had spent my whole life being nice to people despite my job. So I thought it would a good idea to keep all my morals intact.

"Ma'am is something wrong?" The young girl stands besides me her eye brows furrowed. She was clearly worried that she had done something wrong and that as a result she was gonna have to answer to her manager about her bad customer service.  
"Nothings wrong." I imply quickly before she had a full chance to freak out. "My....my friend and I just decided that we were gonna leave"  
"Oh" she nods slightly disappointed at the list of what I was sure was her first customers at this job.

"But" I say as I dig in my purse. "Here's your tip. You were nice to use despite my friends subtle rudeness and because of that I think you deserve a tip." I hand her the money and she smiles.  
"Thank you so much"  
I shrug. "No problem" I say and turn around to l leave.

I get to my car and fiddle with my keys before unlocking it.

Are you really going over Ann's house just to go over a case and catch up? Or are you really going over there for more than that? Are you hoping for more than that.

I push the voices in my head away as I start up the car. I knew that I wanted more than to just catch up. I wanted to pour out my heart to Ann. I wanted to tell her that she was all I thought about that she was all I ever wanted. But every time I had told Ann something remotely serious and had gave her my whole self she freaked out and left. She always freaked out and left.

I sighed as I pull out of the parking lot. Regardless of what I had hoped for or expected I knew that convincing Ann that what I thought was the right thing to do was entirely a totally different story.

Stopping at a red light I look over my back and into the back seat. A small gift wrapped box is sitting in the middle. I sigh was I really gonna up and give Ann a gift. What had I even been thinking bringing a gift to her? Was I not aware of the fact that me and Ann were no longer an item?

You are aware. You know. Don't beat yourself up.

I pull into Annalise's drive way and turn my car off. "It can't hurt" I say as I throw myself slightly to the back and pick up the little gift wrapped box.  
"She will like it" I say mostly to convince myself.

I push my door open and hesitate to get up, before forcing myself out the door.

Swish.click.

The door was shut and I was on the outside of the car looking in. I look at my reflection in the mirror and sigh. It's amazing how I was worried about my looks, as if Ann hadn't seen me practically ten minutes ago.

"Hey... uh are you here to see Annalise about a case?"

I jump at the slightly familiar voice. It was Connor. He stood on the bottom step with his hands in his pocket.

"Uh no" I say slightly. Holding onto the tiny box wrapped in gold paper. Suddenly I felt silly for having it.  
As if Connor knew what I was thinking he stops and goes "is the gift for Annalise?"

I look down and at the box.   
"Uh yeah it is."  
Connor looks at me with a smile. "Wow" he says "I've never seen any of Annalise's friends ever bring her a gift"  
He lets his feet dwindle over the edge of the steps.  
"Wait .... are you guys?"

My eyes open wide. He was wondering if me and Annalise where romantically involved.

"Well I .... I um..... we um" I stumbled to make sense of my words.  
"Say no more" he says as he turns and points to the door. "After you miss"

I walk up the steps and open the door praying that Connor wouldn't bring up this conversation to Annalise any time soon.

"So what do we know? I want facts , I want lies , I want to know this mans dreams" Annalise is leaning against a couch, demanding real legitimate responses from her "team"

Everyone looks up and notices me taking my coat off and placing it on the hook.

"Is she here to help?" Wes asks immediately.  
"She is literally a legend. I hope she is here to help" Michaela says.  
I smile and look at Annalise who Only rolls her eyes. "Flattery will get you no where Ms.Pratt" she says as she turns to look at me.

"Ms.Rothlo is here for pleasure , not business."   
Connor coughs. "Ha yeah mostly pleasure"   
I look down trying not to turn red and look embarrassed.  
"Maybe if everyone is nice and inviting Ms.Rothlo will help us with this case"

I smile "id honestly be happy to help guys".  
Ann laughs. "You guys will notice that Ms.Rothlo is far nicer than I have ever been"

"That's very clear" Laurel says.

Annalise ignores the statement that Laurel had made and keeps her eyes on me.

It's now or never Eve.

"Hey can we talk in the other room?" I ask trying to be as discreet as possible.  
Annalise shrugs "I don't see why not"  
She walks out of the living room and guides me into her little office.

"Here" I say pushing the gold little box towards her.  
She looks at me stunned and confused.  
"I know you don't like surprises and all that junk but please just look at it" I say as I poke at her with the edge of the box.  
"Eveie" she says silently.  
I sigh as my heart flutters at the mention of the nick name she gave me.

She unwraps the paper neatly. She was always organized and neat and everything she did was done with care and order. It honestly bugged me how neat she was.   
She tosses the paper onto her desk quickly and looks over the wooden box in her hand.

"turn it over" I say eagerly so that she wouldn't miss every aspect of the gift.  
She turns the box over slowly in her hands and traces her fingers over the faint carved in writing.  
"E+A" she laughs and looks up at me. "It's like we are back in school. It's cute"  
I smile. "It's not over yet. Open it."

She opens the box and her mouth opens wide.  
"Evie I can't take this" she says.  
I shake my head. "Nonsense. I bought it especially for you"  
She takes the diamond necklace out of the box and simply admires it.  
"Here" I say taking it out of her hand "I'll help you put it on."  
I walk behind her and unhook the necklace and place it around her neck hooking it back again in one swift motion.

She turns to face me. "I love it Eveie"  
"I'm glad" I say finally letting my nervous tendencies wash away.  
She looks at me and wraps her arms around my waist. "You are something special"   
I laugh. "You know I've been saying that about you since the day we meet"  
She smiles lightly before leaning in to give me a passionate kiss.

"Hey I was wonder if you guys cou-" Michaela stops mid sentence. "Oh sorry .... I um. ... I was just"  
Annalise turns to the door. "Out Ms.Pratt"   
Michaela nods and close the door to Annalise's office quickly.

My face burns red as I wait for Annalise to tell me how this was all foolish. As I wait for her to tell me I shouldn't have came.

Instead she looks at me and laughs wrapping her arms back around my waist she goes "now where were we?"


End file.
